His Favorite Christmas Story
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: This is a sweet story about a cute Christmas song. Berwald is a traveling man that has a dance with blond man who he never got his name. As he traveled he told his story about the Christmas dance partner that he never knew well. Sweden/Finland


AN: So this story is just going to be full of fluff. I wanted to write a Sweden and Finland story for my best friend Chubbylover. I heard her favorite Christmas song on the radio and I had to write a story to go with it. Plus I need help getting out for my writers block. Yeah I don't own anything.

Story Info: This story does go out of Hetalia world a lot, so please forgive me. Hopefully it's to cute to get mad at. Another thing you have to forgive this my "Berwald" Dialogue. Not good at typing the way Sweden talks. One last thing in this story all the counties are just human, meaning they can age. It's to fit the song better. So you can be bitter about this story all you want but I won't care, it's for a really good friend who means the world to me.

* * *

Berwald was on his way to one of Alfred's famous Christmas parties. Every year after their since they meet he has been invited to attend these parties, but he turned down every one of them. The only reason he was going to go this year was he was leaving in the morning to fulfill his dream; to travel the world. He wanted to spend one more day with people he called 'friends'.

_This is stupid, why am I even here?_ Berwald stood in front of Alfred's house. He was beginning to wonder why he even came to this stupid party._ I don't even know if I know any one there. Heck I don't even know if Alfred know half the people in the people in his party._ Swedish man was about to turn around and leave when his American friend answered the door.

"Dude I'm so glad that you made it to my party. Just enjoy yourself and have fun." Alfred dragged him inside. "Maybe this can make you friendlier."

_I don't see anything wrong with me._ "Wh't do ya' mea' by th't?"

"Oh nothing, Agh sweet someone brought pie!" his so called friend ran off toward a table full on snacks. "Have so fun while you're here.

_Why invite me if you're not going to talk to me?_ Berwald groaned in frustration and found a spot near the fireplace to sit. _I guess I can just sit here for the night._ As soon as he sat down, the other guest around him left._ I thought this was going to happen._ He was looking at all the people in the room when. There was Ludwig and Feliciano singing and having fun. It was mostly the Italian doing the singing while Ludwig tried to calm him down. Kiku was talking to half-brother Wang. Ivan was drinking the night away; along with Arthur, Gilbert, and Francis. Alfred brother Matthew was to busy making sure no one would destroy the house. Even Antonio, who was getting yelled at Lovino, was having fun. Others were there too, but he didn't know who they were.

Seeing that he doesn't fit in, Berwald left to get some fresh air. On the way out a cheerful laugh caught his attention. It was coming from a short blond male who was talking with one of the others guest. Never in his life has a simple laugh made the big man's heart melt. That laugh fit the smaller man so well, just like the little red Santa suit he was wearing. In Berwald eyes everything on the other was perfect. In that short amount of time he knew was in love.

For next two hours all, Berwald fought with himself to ask the man to one simple dance. On his way to put out more snacks, Matthew stopped by the Swedish man. "Why don't you ask him for a dance? I've seen you looking at him for a while now."

"I don't want to be burdn'."

"Just think about it," Matthew left Berwald alone again.

Looking at the clock made Berwald take action. _It almost eleven I have to ask him to just one dance._ He made his way over towards the man he been looking at for most of the night. "Would ya' like ta dance?" He tried his best not to sound to intimidating. The blond did not answer at first; he just looked at the taller man. _I knew_ _this was a bad idea._ "S'rry for buggn' ya." He was about to run back to his hiding spot by the fireplace when, a warm hand stopped him.

"I've been waiting all night for you to ask me that." He answered with a warm smile. For the rest of the night they danced. Around twelve everyone started to leave the party. The last two who left the party was the two dancers. "I've better get back to my hotel. Thank you for the dance." The unnamed man kissed Berwald goodnight, "I hope I can see you again."

"Way to go man, you got yourself a date." Alfred patted his friend on the back. "So what's his name?"

"I nev'r got it," Berwald sighed. "Does't matter, I'm leaving moar'ng. I could never' give h'm a good life, goodn'ght."

"Good luck, I hope you find what you're looking for." Alfred hugged his friend goodbye. "Don't forget what happen tonight. This was the only time I ever saw you smile."

"N't goin' to," With his last goodbye Berwald left the town he grew up in.

A few years later Berwald was sitting in a café in Switzerland. He was having Christmas dinner alone when a young man caught his eye. He was unhappy that he was working on Christmas Eve. The waiter name tag read Vash, "S'r I was wondern' if you want ta hear n' story? Ya look lik' ya can use one."

"Yeah it's not far that I have to work on one of the most special days of the year. I can use some holiday cheer." He looked around the café, "there is no one else her so I don't see why not."

"Berwald," He looked prepared with a smile as he started to say "h're my favor't Christmas st'ry about n boy with no name. I met h'm up in Delaware in 1937, Decemb'r 24th at a quart'r t'll elev'n is wh'n I finally g'ned the courage to ask h'm ta dance."

When he was done with his story Vash couldn't help but laugh. "That was one of the most wonderful stories I've ever heard. Please tell it to me again." Other people who walked in cafe the middle of the story started to listen to his story.

When the night was done, Berwald left to go to another town. Every holiday season as he traveled he'd tell about his Christmas dance partner that he never knew well. He'd share his favorite story with the locals he met. He was called the Christmas story telling traveling man. Throughout the world everyone started to know the story of the unknown dance partner

By age 53 he had done settled down back down in the city he grew up in. Since he came back to town all the neighborhood kids liked to gather around to his house just to listen to his stories about his life on the road. With all his dreams gone, all he had now were these children he told. Little Peter, Lili, and Raivis were the one who came to his house every Christmas eve they showed up before dark. He'd tell them all the story but they knew it by heart. They could quote it word for word. He always told it the same, "h're my favor't Christmas st'ry about n boy with no name. I met h'm up in Delaware in 1937, Decemb'r 24th at a quart'r t'll elev'n is wh'n I finally g'ned the courage to ask h'm ta dance."

Twenty years later as he took his last breath. It was on a cold Christmas morning on a hospital bed. The children were grown. He had nobody left except the little old nurse who was holding his hand.

"S'r can ya share a littl' holid'y cheer? I hav' no one left', but ya." A simple Christmas story was all he wanted to hear. Berwald eyes filled with tears at the words that he spoke; because his favorite Christmas story was the one that he told.

"I met him up in Delaware in 1937. Though I never caught his name, he was a traveling man. On December 24th at a quarter till eleven, I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance."

"That's my fav'rite st'ry in the world, but I never got ya nam' that n'ght."

"Tino Väinämöinen."

"Berwald Oxenstierna, ya just as beautiful as befor'." He started to gasp for air, "I'm glad I saw ya one mor' time."

He said as he kissed Berwald lips. "Do you want to hear the story one more time?"

"Pleas'," Berwald died with only person he came to love. Shortly after him was Toni, but their storied lived on with the people they told.

Fin

* * *

AN: I'm going to cry. I hope you liked it even if it did have a sweet/sad ending. If you want the name of the song it the title of the story, Oh happy late birthday Toni!


End file.
